Changing to the same
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: one shot of Black Star and Tsubaki. a little fluffy


A/N: My friend and I were talking about pairs in Soul Eater. We're both Soul/Maka fans, you see, and we were discussing why people liked Maka/Kid or other similar pairs. I said the only couple I could see as completely legitimate was Black Star/Tsubaki. Silly friend thought they were good for each other, but just couldn't see it. So, I made this to clear up why Black Star and Tsubaki are absolutely perfect for each other.

"Really? He said that?" Tsubaki asked the blushing Maka. The both of them were having a girls day out while Black Star and Soul had a video-gaming play date, as Maka called it.

"Yeah. Can you believe it? Soul!" Maka and Soul had been dating for a couple of weeks now, and Maka had just told her Soul had had called her the most beautiful girl in the world. It was a little cheesy, but it still made Maka giggle uncontrollably.

"It's just so sweet! Soul is such a good guy."

"I know." Maka still said. "You think you know him, then…" she let her voice trail off into a sigh.

Tsubaki shook his head. "You two are too cute."

Maka looked up at her, still smiling, but with a raised eyebrow. "What about you? Anybody on the Tsubaki horizon?"

Tsubaki immediately blushed at the suggestion, "Me? Oh no. No, not for me." She gave a small smile.

Maka gave her own amused smile, "Black Star?"

It was simply bad timing that Tsubaki had been in the middle of drinking her lemonade at that exact moment. Before she knew it, the lemonade was on her lap. "Oh, gosh." She grabbed a napkin and began vigorously patting the liquid away.

"Oh dear," Maka said handing her more napkins, "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh, goodness no." Tsubaki said. "Black Star—he's a great guy, the best partner I could ever have, but he's—" it was her turn for her voice to trail off.

"Not boyfriend material." Maka finished.

"No," Tsubaki said frowning, "He's just—he's not—"

"What Tsubaki?" Maka frowned, "C'mon, you can tell me. Spill. Uh, not literally," she said eyeing the lemonade.

"I don't know," Tsubaki said, "He's just—" She was saved from answering by Maka's phone going off.

Maka picked it up, "Hey Soul," She said into the speaker, "Yeah, no, we were just finishing up lunch. Uh-huh. Hold on, lemme check," she pulled the speaker away from her mouth for a second, "They're done playing games, and they're on their way to meet us here. They were wondering if we could meet them in the middle." Tsubaki nodded to show her agreement. Maka spoke in the speaker again, "We're on our way. See ya in a minute."

Maka grabbed some money and put on the table. Without another word the two of them grabbed their bags and started heading out. Maka kept trying to catch Tsubaki's eye, but Tsubaki refused to meet her.

It wasn't that Tsubaki didn't like for Black Star. She did, actually. It was just, Black Star wasn't sweet, or really romantic in anyway. He was certainly loyal, but—maybe Maka was right. He just wasn't boyfriend material. He would never say sweet things like Soul told Maka, or give her gifts. And, Tsubaki had to admit, that's really what she wanted.

When they turned the corner, Soul and Black Star were there, waving to them. "Hey!" Soul called to them. Maka waved and, when they got closer, gave her boyfriend a hug. When they pulled away, Soul gave Maka just a brief kiss on the lips. The both of them blushed slightly and pulled further away. Tsubaki felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing she could have a similar moment.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Black Star, completely ignoring the couple next to him, "You should have seen me, I totally trashed Soul's record!"

"Hey," Soul protested, "You got one more point then I did. Honestly, you make it seem like you didn't lose 10 times in a row."

"God's don't lose, Soul." Black Star said, as though he was stating the obvious.

The three of them chatted as Tsubaki followed quietly as she usually did. Soul and Maka's apartment was on the way to Black Star and Tsubaki's, so they dropped them off before going home.

"What's up Tsubaki?" Black Star asked as soon as they watched Soul and Maka go inside.

"Hmm?" Tsubaki said.

"Well, you've been really quiet."

Tsubaki gave a half smile. It was amazing how he could be so oblivious to some things, but notice so much. "Oh, it's nothing, Black Star. Don't worry about it."

Black Star shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if there's a problem you know I can always take care of it."

Tsubaki smiled. "'Cause a God doesn't let his friends get hurt, right?"

"Exactly," Black Star said "Especially God's partner. So just name whoever's bothering you and I'll make sure he regrets it. Okay? You don't even have to tell me why."

Tsubaki nodded. It was so typical of Black Star. Try and solve the problem with a fight. "It's nothing like that Black Star. It's just—seeing Soul and Maka so happy like that—It makes me wish I had something like that." The last bit came out as little more than a whisper, but she knew Black Star heard by the way he nodded.

"Oh." He said, "Well if that's all, I can fix that." Without another word, he pulled the taller girl down by her shoulders and kissed her firmly on her lips.

Tsubaki was so surprised she froze in place. She saw Black Star's eyes closed, and he showed no sign of embarrassment or hesitation at all.

Finally he pulled away and she stared at him for a minute, "B-Black Star! Wh-What was—"

"You said you wanted someone to treat you like Soul treats Maka. I'm obviously the only person worthy of that! I'm the manliest man of them all!" Black Star smiled as he always did as if he was only stating the obvious. Tsubaki, however, was shocked to her very core. "And as for me, obviously as God, I can only have the most beautiful girl as a girlfriend. Just like I can only have the most talented weapon and nicest partner. Oh, and best cook as a roommate."

Tsubaki felt herself tearing up. Just as Black Star began to turn down the street and walk away, Tsubaki hugged him tightly and started bawling. "Hey!" Black Star said, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," Tsubaki sobbed into his shoulder, "Absolutely nothing." She pulled away so she could wipe her tears away. Her sobs began to turn into laughs. She should have known. This reaction was so like Black Star. After all the two had been through, there really hadn't been any question. "Everything's perfect."

Black Star reached up and pulled her down to his level once again so he could kiss her. This time she participated fully, and wrapped her arms around him. He himself rubbed his hands up and down her back, sliding down and—

"Hey!" Tsubaki protested, pulling away "watch your hands!"

Black Star gave her a mischievous smile. "Yeah, you definitely have the ass of THE CHOSEN ONE OF GOD!"

Tsubaki shook her head. Again, so like him. One minute kind and caring, the next, "You perv." Tsubaki held out her hand. "C'mon, let's go home."

And so, hand in hand, they walked back to their apartment, and Tsubaki reflected how in the past 10 minutes everything had changed. And yet, at the same time, everything stayed exactly as it always had been. She looked over at Black Star. Yes, everything was completely perfect.


End file.
